Tupi Trafficking
by Barbara.War
Summary: After a pregnant 14-year-old girl can't say to the detectives what happened to her because she's too traumatized and doesn't speak Enlgish or Spanish to get to their first lead on the case they'll have to go undercover in the Amazon Forest.
1. Eu não falo inglês

Hey guys! MaChriska here! Me and my BFF . as you know her are writing a story together. We'll hope you enjoy it! There are pairings in here, but they don't get expressed too much till' the end! Barb. and I hope you enjoy it!

Hey! Since I'm Brazilian I've been trying to get some story with Brazil in it, I and MaChriska seemed to get a way to. Hope you enjoy it!

Tupi Trafficking

Chapter One: Eu não falo inglês (I don't speak English)

Deep in the Amazon Forest stood a large shack-like building, and outside that building stood a man, his name was Carlos Santino Lima. He was a 6'0 Brazilian with broad shoulders and muscular build. He had short dark black hair, as thick as a lion's mane, and deep eyes just the same in color. He turned his head and spat, clearing his throat in one long growl.

Carlos shoved his hands in his pocket, pulling out a picture of him and his family. His mulher (wife) Selena, his filho (son) Carlos Junior, and his filhas gêmeas (twin daughters) Sonia, and Sierra. Sonia and Sierra had turned thirteen last month, but he wasn't there to witness it. He was here, in the Amazon, following a bunch of sick men who were trafficking little girls no older than his own to different places. He missed them so much, but his unit the Unidade de Vítimas Especiais depended on him to get these little girls out. Even if it took going one at a time. He was willing to, but his partner Rodrick Vasquez a close friend was killed. He was brutally shot in the head by one of Cristiano Rodrigo Ricardo's men. He sighed, he wasn't getting home to his família (family) anytime soon...

It was getting rougher and rougher for him being undercover for nearly a year, watching as many girls were sold, though he wasn't able to do nothing about it. Nothing at all. He needed reinforcements. Perhaps from America, one of the countries that the girls were being sold to. Brazil was running low on man power and couldn't send but one or two detectives every few (and by few he mean six) months undercover with him. It was too risky. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket, one that his unit provided him with, and called his Captain. He wondered out into the woods, he knew a Unit with certain detectives who could help him. Their names were Detective Olivia Benson, and Detective Elliot Stabler. He had seen them work together, and saw a quite intimate connection between them. But now was not the time to worry about that. He needed reinforcements. And he needed them now. "Capitão, eu preciso que você consiga ajuda da UVE de Manhattan, diga para o Capitão deles mandar Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, e qualquer outros que ele pode nos emprestar por um tempo. Eu preciso tirar essas garotas daqui, mas não consigo sem ajuda!"

Back in America… Captain Donald Cragen and his Unit were busy trying to find out how a fourteen year old had gotten pregnant, she didn't speak English or Spanish, but her language was close to Spanish, maybe Portuguese or Italian. She was too scared to say her name or anything she just kept repeating the same phrase 'Eu não falo inglês'. Some phone started ringing and Cragen leaned toward to answer it.

"Cragen, SVU." He answered into the phone, waiting for an answer.

"You're the captain of Manhattan SVU, right?" A voice with some weird accent came in the other line of the phone.

"Yeah, how can I help you sir?" Cragen said next.

"I'm with the Manaus SVU, one of my undercover agents thinks that he may be working on something that has jurisdiction on your squad as well, and he needs help." The voice said.  
>Cragen picked up a pen and a notepad before answering.<p>

"What kind of case, sir?"

"Many young girls, around the age of thirteen, got kidnap in the Amazon, we think they are getting them pregnant and trafficking them to many places then, one of them New York. Sounds familiar?" He asked sounding a little shaky.  
>"We've got a case that could be related to it. You said your undercover needed help. What kind of help?" He asked noting a few words down.<br>"Backup, we're running out of agents, a few got killed and we've got another cases to handle with. He asked me to get your squad's help. Told me to get Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler and any other agents you could hand out on loan for awhile." The voice in the other line said.  
>"I'll try to do what I can, and then I'll contact you, mister…?" Cragen said, the question behind his another one obvious.<br>"Captain Vitor Souza, Manaus SVU. Call me in the number 3353-8161, I'll be waiting your call. Thank you." The man in the other line said before hanging up.  
>Donald got to his feet and walked toward the door, opening it before calling two names out loud. "Benson, Stabler, we've got a lead on the Jane Doe case."<br>"What's up?" Olivia Benson asked when the three were in the boss' officer.  
>"I've got a call from the captain of the Manaus SVU, this is in Brazil." The captain said.<br>"The bastard kidnapped her, got her pregnant and then brought her all the way here?" Elliot Stabler asked.  
>"Her and dozens of other girls, she is just the one that we know about." The captain said.<p>

"What do you want us to do, cap?" Olivia asked.

"I want you two to go undercover to there and help their undercover agent."

"Where?" Munch asked an obvious question.

"Brazil. The Amazon." Cap stated finally.

"You want me to believe people, Portueguese people, are trafficking girls in the middle of one of the hottest forests in the world?" asked Elliot, incredulously.

"Ah, vamos lá Elliot (Oh, come on Elliot)," Olivia chided, showing off her Portuguese skills. "Lighten up! We'll have fun after we crack this case out of a nutshell! We can take a tour with a tour guide and take a swim in the beautiful lakes of the floresta tropical!"

Elliot held Olivia's soft gaze, he was wondering what she'd look like in a bikinni. He smiled wryly, Olivia seeming to sense what he was thinking, because she smiled too. "Okay, Stabler, stop fantasizing about your partner in a sexy bathing suit, and get your head in the game. Okay, so you guys," he said pointing to Elliot, Olivia, Finn, Munch, Chester, and Melinda, who'd strode into the room,"are going to Brazil to the..." he trailed looking at his notes,"Manaus SVU, to help them find the lead of this group who traffick young girls."

Olivia glanced to the others in the room, taking in their different expressions. They weren't at all enthused that they'd have to participate in this kind of Undercover duty. Obviously, they weren't prepared for the work ahead of them. Cragen went into his office, coming out with six files. "Cover stories." he passed them out confidently as if they were halloween candy. "Stay here late and study them. Tommorrow, your off. Rapidos!"

"Great. I don't have a wardrobe for the Amazon!" sighed Munch.

The rest rolled their eyes, returning to their rightful places and going through their files.

"What I don't get, is why I'm going..." said Melinda, taking out the first peice of paper she saw in her manila colored file.

"You're going, because I read your background. You were in the Colorado Marines, and are a good tracker. Like Elliot. But you also graduated college with a major in zoology. I thought since you're good with helping solve cases, and not only good with autopsying dead bodies, you are good at making home remedies to cure and heal with few items." concluded Cragen.

"She so good," said Finn," that when we were at camp and they couldn't get met to the hospital cuz' it was like 300 miles away, she stiched my arm up with only a toothpick, some sewing string, and anteseptic."

"Yeah, that was good." concluded Melinda, shaking her head at the memory.

"That's why I'm sending you Melinda." said Cragen, heading back into his office.

"So, what's say you and me head to the hospital, El, and talk with the girl. My father didn't give me to pick up Portuguese easily from him for nuthin.'" she said grabbing her coat, and stroding out.

"Alrighty then..." he followed her out...


	2. Fazendo Compras

Chapter Two: Fazendo Compras (Shopping)

Feb. 6th, 2001

16th Precinct

2:12 P.M.

What's left of Winter

The two detectives had just gotten to the young girl's hospital room. The scared brunette kid was already small but seemed to somehow get even smaller as they approached her.

"Olá, meu nome é Olivia, qual é o seu?" Benson asked for the third time to the girl. "My name's Olivia, what's yours?"  
>The girl's already scared stare seemed to dart around the room, seeking for something to stare at before answering. "Ana Luisa de Almeida" she said in a petit voice.<p>

"De onde você veio?" Was Olivia's next question. "Where are you from.

"De perto do rio, meus irmãos e eu gostávamos de jogar futebol lá perto quando não estava alagado." She said, a bit of happiness showing in her eyes for a tiny second.  
>"From near the river, me and my brothers liked to play soccer near it when there wasn't under water." Olivia translated the girl's answer.<br>"Você sabe o país ou o estado?" Olivia asked softly to the girl, her eyes begging for the truth. "Do you know the country or the state?"

"Brasil." Was the short answer of the girl

"Como você conseguiu seu bebê, Ana?" Olivia asked next, her tone sweet. "How did you get your baby?"  
>"Ele fez isso…" The girl started to say before busting into tears.<br>"He did it." Olivia said a bit later the words left the girl's lips.  
>"Ele, quem é ele, Ana?" Olivia asked her. "O que ele fez?"<br>"Who's him? What did he do?" Olivia said stealing a look at her partner's big baby blue eyes.  
>"E-el-ele…" Was all the young girl could say through her tears.<p>

"Ele o que?" Olivia tried once more, but the only responses that she got from the girl was the increased tears streaming down both of her slightly red cheeks. "He what?"  
>More and more tears started leaving the poor girl's eyes, and she was sobbing hysterically her whole little body shacking with each and every sob.<br>The two detectives left the girl alone in the room, thinking she would rather be left to cry alone than have them in her face.  
>"We're not getting anything out of this girl, she's too scared, too traumatized." Elliot said to his partner, looking deeply into her melting dark brown eyes.<br>"That's what it seems. We go back to the squad and fill the cap in?" The detective asked.  
>"Sounds fairly fine." The taller man said following her out of the hospital.<br>The two detectives got to the one-six precinct quickly, going straight to their boss' office, wanting to tell him the bit they had got from the girl.  
>"What's up?" The elderly man asked his detectives<br>"We've got a name on our Jane Doe. Her name is Ana Luisa de Almeida." Elliot said proudly, as he had been the one who got that statement out of the girl.

"And she's from Brazil." Olivia completed his phrase.  
>"Then the Manaus SVU captain was right, this is related to our investigation." He said thought fully.<br>"You two should go home and get your bags done, you'll be heading to Brazil tomorrow. Same goes for Fin, Munch, Chester and Melinda." The captain said as to make them go away.  
>The two detectives left the office and Munch approached them, a large grin on his face.<br>"What would you two think about go shopping? None of us has the proper wardrobe to Amazon." He asked before making the jokingly statement with a smirk attached to it. "And I bet Stabler is dying to see his partner in a bikini."  
>Olivia tried to fake a surprised face, but failed miserably.<br>"So, what do you say Liv?" Elliot asked to her, ignoring Munch's previous comment.  
>"Yeah, that's fine, and I could use some new clothes." She said, her grin growing wider with each word.<br>"Yeah, like you need another bikini..." Elliot whispered, but he failed his partner overhearing and jokingly punching him on the shoulder.  
>"Ha Ha, very funny Stabler." She said faking anger in her voice, but trying not to laugh.<p>

Mid-Town Mall

56 and Broadway

Feb. 6th, 2001

3:45 am

"Okay, so, my cover file says that my name is, Carla Rosa Nascimento," said Olivia, pulling out her undercover bio,"I'm 35, actually Puerto Rican, but I married someone named Christiano Cameron Mendes." she looked around the group to Elliot, Finn, and Munch, wondering which of them she was married to, if any.

Elliot just smiled cockily and replied," Honey. Your hubby is here!" he snickered, wrapping his arm around her slender shoulder. "I am Christiano Cameron Mendes, I am 39, enjoy making money doing anything even if it's illeagle. Wow. I don't like me."

"That sounds like me." said Olivia, scratching her eyebrow habitually. "I dunno if this is gonna sit well me."

"Sit well with you? My person, Camila Dianna Largo was forced into this buisness by her father who had shipped her in when she was little. I just did it because he made me!" said Melinda, running a hand through her straightened hair. She'd never been undercover before. And she wasn't sure she was gonna like it...

Finn beside her seemed to sense her uneasiness, because he reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Munch looked over to them over his glasses. "My character Matteo Charmichel isn't even Hispanic at all. He's a friend of Carlos', the agent who is there, and is German. I don't think I can do German...He's cold hearted, and soulless."

"Hooo, boy Munch I feel for you." said Finn, still holding Melinda's hand, he didn't let go when he opened his file to read it. "Okay, I'm Cree Taylor Tutolna, an Indian who has good skills when it comes to transpertating people privately. Is that because I'm half Indian or what?"he said, closing the file.

"I'm Indian too. Seriously, do I look Indian to you?" asked Chester. "I'm Bernardo Tatina, an Indian, who has tracking skills, and skills to keep people in line with my temper."

"Well, now it sounds like my character wears things comfortable, but sexy." said Olivia. "What about you Mel?"

"Same here. But it seems like Camila is a bit more flashy..."

"I can deal wit' dat'," rumbled Finn in her ear.

"Okay, well, come on Elliot. It says you're into dressing masculine, but also comfortable. So, lets try 'John Deer' pretty sure we can find something there."said Olivia, slipping out from beneath the arm on her shoulders and entering the masculine store.

"Come on Munch, Finn, Chester," said Melinda, waving her hand to signal them to go in."I'm pretty sure we can find you guys something."

"Let's split up. Elliot, you go with Liv," said Melinda," Finn you come with me, and Chester and Munch, your both left with one another, let's do this."

In the flannel shirts racks...

"Okay, try this one," said Olivia handing him a blue plaid short sleeve shirt, "it's thin enough to not smother you, but heavy enough not to see through."

"Come on Liv, can't I try that long sleeved shirt with the red and black curturoy?"

"Do you want to be baked like a burrito?"

"No," he said finally," here tell me how this looks." Elliot opened the door, coming out in the blue shirt with the top three buttons undone.

She was amazed. She couldn't believe how great a man could look in a flannel shirt. Neither could the place between her legs...

"Well?"

"You look great..." she said turning to the rack behind her, not making even a second of eye-contact."Why don't you a few of these shirts in different colors. Except black. Black attracts the sun." she was speaking a bit quickly, and to Elliot, seemed flustered.

He stood closely behind her from where she looked through the many shirts. Elliot leaned downward, whispering in her ear, "what's wrong Liv?"

"Nada," she said, shaking her head. It seemed as if he was standing closer and closer to her since he divorced Kathy, touching her more and more. Not that she minded, but he didn't know what he did to her."Apenas uh, muito para lidar com." she said running a hand briefly through her hair.

"Just uh, a lot to take in."

"Ah, don't worry," he said placing a quick kiss on her temple. 

"I'm here so you can put some of the stress on me."

She looked up and smiled, though it quickly disappeared. He shouldn't be kissing her like that. He couldn't be kissing her like that. They were partners. They'd only been partners for three years, and partners don't peck one another. Even on the temple.. Maybe this undercover job wouldn't be so bad...but than again, maybe it would be worse. She shook her head turning to Melinda who had trotted up nearly unnoticed.

"Okay, come on," she said finally," I think we're done here."

"Yeah us too." said Melinda approaching with Finn and Chet and Munch. "Ready to hit Tommy Hilfieger and Nike?"

"Definately. And while we're at it, let's hit Adidas." said Liv. Grabbing Elliot's clothes, and his new pairs of hiking boots.

In the shorts racks...

"Why did we have to stay?" asked Finn, rolling his eyes toward Elliot.  
>"We need someone's opinion," said Olivia, peeking over the changing room stall door, her eyes barely peeked over, considering the fact the stall was as tall as Elliot and she was a whole foot and a half shorter.<p>

"Well, could we hurry it up, I need some new swim trunks."

"Elliot, I bought some for you for our gift exchange like, six months ago?"

"Yeah, well, that proves that Dickie didn't do laundry well," said Elliot," he shrunk them."

"I wouldn't mind seein' Melinda in a bikinni," said Finn to Elliot.

"I heard that, Odafin Kamhunn Tutuola," said Melinda.

"Alright hush you guys, and tell me how these shorts look on me. They're actually really comfortable." said Olivia stepping out of her stall.

She came out in some tan hiking boots, black shorts, and a grey spaghetti strap tank-top, all of which was fitted to her figure.

Melinda came out in a white pair of shorts, the same boots, and a navy blue spaghetti strap tank-top.

"Wow..."Finn and Elliot said in unison.

"Uhm you sure those are shorts," said Elliot, pointing the clothing item. Olivia just elbowed him.

Elliot chuckled as she turned around. Her shoulder length hair flowing freely. She was obviously attractive, that he'd known since the first time he'd met her on March 15th of 98'. He wasn't sure how he was going to cope knowing he'd come to work and have to go out canvasing, go on stakeouts, go undercover etc. etc. with this fiesty woman. He wasn't sure he wasn't going to manage if his pants were going to tighten when he saw her in a pair of shorts. Luckily, his button up wasn't tucked in today...

He remembered the last time he'd seen her in shorts like that, when he'd given her a personal wake up call, back in 99'.Olivia'd come to the door in an NYPD tank top and matching black shorts, which were a gag gift from the squad for staying two months in the unit. Elliot wanted her to actually come to work in them, but with her pride, not to mention attitude, and dignity, she wouldn't. Well, not in to work at least.

But he wasn't supposed to want to see her in shorts. He wasn't supposed to feel aroused by her. He was married. He had a wife, and four kids. He was married. Though sadly, his groin never registered that fact very often. Niether would his mind. Kathy would definately blow her top if he saw the way he was attracted to his partner. Partner. She'd definately go nuts.

And even if his marrige was beginning to crumble, and after this little undercover bombshell crumbled even more,he couldn't like her, it was against protocal.

"Terra para Elliot?" said Olivia, waving her small hand in front of his face. "Earth to Elliot? Come on Stabler! Get your head out of your ass?"

Everyone laughed as Elliot grumbled a profanity toward his partner, before shaking his head dismissively. That attitude of hers was another thing that got on his nerves was also another reason he loved her.

"And, anyway," Olivia said over the groups loud banter," I don't want him to miss me in my bikini!"


	3. Perdidos

Chapter 3: Perdidos (Lost)

The Detectives and the Medical Examiner were at the São Paulo's airport waiting for the plane to come.  
>They took a flight to São Paulo and now were waiting for the plane to Manaus to come, after that they'd be by their own to get to the river.<br>Munch had done some research about the Amazon and found out that they'd have to pass through a forest full of 30~60 yards tall threes, taller than a six-floors building, to get to it. Some parts of the forest weren't yet explored, because nobody had gotten there. Just the idea of it was enough to terrify him.

"What if we get lost and nobody ever finds us?" He asked the crowd around him.  
>"That's not gonna happen Munch, relax." Olivia said to him.<br>"What? How can you be that sure?" He asked, his hands shaking.  
>After a pause he broke the silence "That's right, you can't!" He said as he had won the discussion.<br>"Just relax Munch, we're not gonna get lost in the middle of Amazon." Elliot reassured him.  
>"You just say that because Olivia said so." He mumbled to himself. Hopefully nobody heard the comment.<br>"Voo CF078, por favor dirigir-se ao portão de número 13. Voo CF078, por favor se dirigir ao portão de número 13."  
>Even Olivia who knew some Portuguese had gotten confused and couldn't say if that was about their flight. Or, if so, where they'd have to go.<br>"I don't really know what she just said. Sorry." She said answering the unspoken question in the eyes that curiously stared at her.  
>Thankfully, she just said that the same message again, but this time in English.<p>

"Flight CF078 please go to gate 13, flight CF078 please go to gate 13."  
>"That's our flight. Lets go." Fin said to the rest of group and all of them walked towards the gate indicated.<br>When they got there a bunch of people already waited to take the flight. After 10 minutes the airplane was decollating.  
>The flight was kind of relaxing for them, once they all slept almost the whole flight, tired from the first travelling. And tired from their hours at their job.<br>When they got there they could pick up a jeep almost all the way through. But there were places where the trees were too close to each other to be able to pass a car between it, let alone the large jeep they were on.  
>Under angry whispers from Munch they got off the car and the guide drove off, leaving them all alone.<br>"Great. Now we're alone in the middle of the forest." Munch finally said.  
>"Munch, the guide said we're just a few yards from the first shacks, and that is hard to get lost if we walk all together and in the same direction." Olivia said, already tired from the complaining that had taken place since they first got to the airport.<br>"A 'few yards' is pretty much!" He said.  
>"Nuh, that's like 3 miles or so." Elliot said shrugging it off.<p>

"I never walked that much in my entire life!" He complained next, the group starting to walk.  
>"Good time to start doing some exercise then." Elliot said playing him.<br>"Ha Ha Ha, how funny!" He said but then got silent.  
>They walked about an hour or so without any problems, or Munch's complaints, but now they had started to hear some noises, and that was scaring the crap out of Munch.<br>"What if that's some dangerous animal?" He kept asking.  
>"Then will give ya to 'em if you don't shut your mouth!" Fin said to him in the tenth time he asked the same damn question.<br>"You wouldn't, you love me too much." Munch said, a smile now playing on his lips.

"I would and I will if you don't shut up!" Fin said reassuring what he had first said.  
>After the last shout Munch believed him so he stopped complaining. Too bad that he just stopped when a big black creature showed up. Walking patiently through the trees, it didn't even seem to have noticed them.<br>But Munch let out a scream when he put his eyes on the huge animal. Fin's punch on his shoulder was too late to stop his scream and the gorilla moved his eyes to them.  
>The whole crowd, but Melinda who was saying to everybody shut up went hysteric when the animal let out a guttural loud scream and ran toward them.<p>

The whole crowd went running to different directions desperately until none of them could see the animal anymore. But they couldn't see the others either. Well, each one of them could see another, but not the rest.  
>They were lost in the middle of the Amazon in pairs, Olivia with Elliot, Melinda with Fin and Chester with Munch.<br>Olivia let out a deep sigh. "Well, seems like Munch was right. At least we're not alone."  
>"Yeah…. At least that…" Elliot replied starring toward her.<p>

"Uh, Elliot," asked Olivia, "you don't happen to have those tracking skills in handy do ya?"

"Maybe, why?"He asked, peering over his shoulder at her."Why?"

"Munch took my damn map!" she snarled.

"I'll kill the butt-wipe!"

"Oh, vamos," said Olivia, nudging him, "you can follow scat, can't ya?"

"Uhm. Poop. Last time if followed that, was when Dickie was 3 and smeared it all over our hallway." he said sighing.

"Well we better get a move on." She zipped her tan bag back up, putting it back on her shoulders. "The sun's goin' down."

"Great."

Melinda and Fin

"If it wasn't for that scardey cat Munch we woulda' been with the others right now." said Finn, shaking his head angrily.

"Ok. So, you're thinking being with me is the worst thing in the world right now? From what I recall, at camp, you followed me around like a lost puppy." she cooed. "More like a lost bear cub," she corrected herself. "Yeah, definitely like a lost bear cub."

Odafin just smiled, turning to the loud rustling bushes to his left. "What's dat'?"

"Don't move," said Melinda, "I'll go see."

"Wait, Mel!" he whispered.

"HUSH!" She moved the bramble out've her way. "It's just a cappuchine!" she giggled, taking the monkey's hand and placing him on her shoulder. He began to chitter happily, picking through Melinda's curls.

"Sorry you won't find anything in there pal. I'm as clean as a whistle." said the doctor, scratching his furry chest with his finger. "Awe. He just wants attention!"

The monkey hopped onto Fin's head, turning, and unzipping his backpack. "Yeah and a free meal! Hey buddy, those peanuts are mine!"

Munch and Chester

"I'm gonna go insane if we don't find them soon." said Munch, staying close to Chester, flinching at every crack of a twig, chirp of a bird, and whirrr! of the insects wings that flew by.

"I'm gonna go insane if I can't get rid of you!" growled Chester. "Now, come on. We gotta at least find shelter before it gets dark." he said.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." Munch quavered. "All the shelters here are probably habitated by a pride of wild boars or something!"

"Oh, man, be QUIET! I can't stand you. Why'd I get dumped with you!"

The two continued on, seeing nothing but trees. He couldn't see anything but trees on end...

Olivia and Elliot

"Okay, well, "huffed Elliot, as he returned from his short jog ahead, " I found some foot-prints, though I'm not sure how far they go in the right direction. South, that is." he reached up, whipping beads of perspiration from his forehead.

Olivia sighed, leaning her head back against the tree she'd leaned on. It didn't look like they were gonna be able to go anywhere tonight, not unless those boot tracks led them anywhere. She sunk down to sit in a cross-legged position, pulling out her canteen. She shook it, noticing it was a bit over half full. "Well, I guess we could follow the prints in the dark, or we could just make do, with camping out here. É sua escolha." Olivia motioned to him. "It's your choice."

"I say we keep going. Á ficando escubra?" he tested his Portueguese, "I did say its getting dark, right?"

"Almost. Esta ficando escura. Close, but it is convincing." she chuckled, standing and coming to place herself next to him.

"But let's keep going," she said finally.


End file.
